Ulquiorra's New Experience
by TrueZer0
Summary: Ulquiorra and Rangiku have a strange experience
1. Chapter 1

Ulquiorra's New Experience

Chapter 1

Ulquiorra was fighting Rangiku easily dominating her in a fight, her had hado and Zanpakutō, he said to her "you have no chance of winning, you are trash" He walked towards her, the busty shinigami turned to flee when he used sonido to transport in front of her, Rangiku in moment of panic tried to punch him in the groin but she instead hurt her own hand on his Hierro "ouchey" she teared up in pain making a cute crying face her soft warm hand still on his groin, he started to blush as he was enjoying the feeling of her warm hand on his groin(even though it was still in a fist) "what are you doing" he said, Rangiku noticing him blushing and getting stiffer said in a coy matter "Do like the way my hand feels" "N-o No I am not!" he said very embarrassed, "Oh are you sure?" she then grabbed his especially big penis and gently stroked it, never having felt this sensation Ulquiorra was shocked, as he enjoyed the sexy Shinigami stroke his penis through his clothes as he gained a full blow erection he said "Why are you doing this? We are enemies" "I find you kinda cute~" she giggled, she then proceeded to unzip his pants noticing his full blow cock in its massive glory, "Have you ever even been with a women Ulquiorra?" said Rangiku "No" he replied "What a waste this massive dick has gone too" the very voluptuous Shinigami then got on her knees pressing her very big soft red lips against the head of his penis, lightly licking the head, "Ughh" Ulquiorra grunted in pleasure as she slowly started to suck his cock smearing her red lip stick over it she moved her head back in forth, Ulquiorra unable to control himself started thrusting as he became closer to an orgasm he grabbed Rangiku by her head forcing it down to the base of his elven inch cock and released a massive amount of semen down her throat, the shocked Rangiku swallowed it all with a smile on her face, "well that was rude but I'll forgive you sense you are a sex noob" she stated in a haughty manner, she then pushed him down on the ground "Now I'm going to take that virgin cock of yours" she said with a perverted look on her face, she undid her robes and hopped on Ulquiorra's cock having it ram straight up to her womb, she moved up and down on it, "Do you like my pussy Ulqui-chan" she said with a smug look on her face "Y-yes" he replied in a meek voice, he then grabbed her very large breasts and fondled them making her pussy tighten up, "Something is coming Rangiku" he stated as he came in her pussy "Release it all inside me Ulquiorra" she came as his hot semen filled her vagina, panting she said "We're not done yet" the buxom Shinigami then bet over showing her equally plump round ass and spread it to show her anus, "Put your penis in here" She command, Ulquiorra obeyed as he had felt pleasure like never before, so he prodded her ass slowly penetrating it. "So Big" she stated wincing as he inserted it in her ass, having never felt such a massive cock in her ass before, "Keep going Ulqui-chan" he proceeded to slowly thrust in her ass feeling her tight rump suck his dick back in after every thrust "It's so tight" he moaned as he started to thrust deeper in her ass as she tightened up "Faster Ulqui-chan Faster!" she cried out, As he thrusted deep in her ass he started to feel that sensation again; "Its coming again Rangiku" he came deep in her ass, "I can feel your hot semen in my ass!" they both fell down exhausted from all the sex, "We must do that again" she stated "Yes.." he panted.

Ulquiorra then closed his eyes and had a thought "Maybe Shinigami and Humans can be useful" with a perverted thought going through his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Ulquiorra's New Experience

Chapter 2

After Ulquiorra and Rangiku woke up, they soon parted ways; Rangiku became a double agent and sex slave to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra went to the a beach in the world of the living with Nel for recon information when Nel asked; "I need you to rub sun screen on me Ulquiorra" "why me?" he replied "because you're the only one of the espada who is not a pervert" "fine" he sighed, Nel stripped and laid in the sand, Ulquiorra seeing her huge breasts and her very big round rump he started to get a little horny, he lathered his hands up in in lotion and started rubbing her back, her skin very soft, "good just like that" she said, he quickly applied it everywhere until he reached her butt, as he was applying it her saw her asshole it look very nice her anus a shade of pink covered by her very big butt cheeks, he slowed down slightly spreading it, Nel who was now half asleep didn't even notice, Ulquiorra then spread it open even more staring deep in her ass, he felt strangely compelled to squirt the oil in her asshole, "ohhh" she screamed "what are you doing Ulquiorra" she tried to turn over but Ulquiorra pinned her by her arms "..." he remained silent starring at her anus which winked at him, he then moved down and stuck his tongue in her ass "stop this now" she yelled, he ignored her flicking his tongue up and down in her ass tasting the coconut oil in her ass (which was actually made out of strawberry extract) "that's disgusting~" she moaned, he then removed his face and prodded her ass with his cock "no this is too far Ulquiorra!" She tried to resist but Ulquiorra activated his segunda etapa, his spiritual pressure made her tremble and he inserted his massive cock in her ass "my ass is going to tear!" he pinched her nipples while trusting and used his tail to penetrate her vagina "no not there I'm a-" he felt blood dripping down his tail "virgin" he finished her sentence. Ulquiorra started thrusting harder in her ass "please stop~" Nel was now crying and moaning, she started to cum from the forced pleasure "sto-sto-stop" she panted, Ulquiorra ignoring her thrusted harder in her, he let go of one of her nipples and spanked her making her cum(nel has a spanking fetish), "OH!" she yelled, her butt tightened around his cock "I'm going to cum soon" he said "No not in my ass!" she replied, Ulquiorra released his orgasm in her ass; his cum over flowing from her butt, "oh~" she stated, she could barely move getting to her knees when Ulquiorra put his cock up to her face "clean it" he said, terrified and exhausted she started licking the tip, she then after being raped in the ass, having her virginity taken, and forced to cum so many times, started to lose herself after she smelled and tasted her own ass, her eyes moved back and she started to really suck on Ulquiorra's cock "Yesh I want more of your cock" she said while sucking he then forced her to deep throat it "I'm cumming" she felt his hot jizz go down her throat making her orgasm. "Very good Lady Nel" he stated "yes master" she said in a soft tone. They then returned to Las Noches Ulquiorra setting his plans on Harribel…


End file.
